Jeon Wonwoo's Pair
by kimsangraa
Summary: [Update!] Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu pengatur dunia atas, ingin memiliki kuil sendiri. Tapi, ada syarat esensial dalam mendirikan kuil itu, yaitu kau harus sudah punya pasangan. Lalu bagaimana? [Meanie.]
1. Chapter 1

; **Jeon Wonwoo's Pair**  
;romance, fantasy, yaoi, very OOC, typo(s), gaje(s), AU, etc.

* * *

Kesabaran Jeon Wonwoo sudah sampai dibatasnya saat Yoon Junghan menggodanya terus menerus soal kuil.

"Padahal pengatur spesial, masa tidak punya kuil."

Begitulah katanya. Sebenarnya, membuat kuil itu mudah sekali. Kau bisa mendaftarkannya di Pusat Kuil Nasional dan mereka bisa membuatkanmu dengan mudah. Bahkan bayarannya bisa dicicil selama beberapa bulan bahkan tahun bahkan abad. Namun ada satu syarat yang esensial untuk membuat kuil itu, yaitu, kau sudah harus punya pasangan.

Bagian itu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo cemberut pangkat dua.

"Itu masalahku, Yoon Junghan- _hyung_! Pa-sa-ngan!"

"Hm, hm," Junghan mengibaskan kipas mahalnya. Wonwoo gigit bibir, iri. Itu pasti buah tangan yang dibawa Seungcheol dari luar negeri. Tapi Junghan mengabaikan tatapan irinya dan memberikan saran. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai mencari?"

Wonwoo geleng-geleng. "Aku benci itu. Harus kesana kemari. Merepotkan, ugh."

"Tapi 'kan tidak ada salahnya. Bisa saja ditengah jalan kau bertemu dengan dewa om tampan yang punya banyak uang. Lumayan, lho."

"Kau seperti tante girang."

"Tapi aku tidak." sela Junghan cepat, mengeluarkan kaca dari tas tangan mahalnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo memandang penuh minat. Junghan hanya merapikan poni panjangnya dan memasukkan kaca itu lagi ke tasnya.

Beruntunglah Junghan yang dilamar oleh pengatur tampan (dan bukan om-om) yang sudah kaya dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, Choi Seungcheol. Aduh, siapapun yang bermarga Choi itu pasti kaya dan rupawan. Harusnya Wonwoo mencari orang-orang yang marganya Choi agar hidupnya tidak dilanda kemiskinan.

"Mungkin kau bisa mencari orang yang marganya jarang. Biasanya mereka kaya."

"Kau mengenal orang-orang dengan marga jarang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada beberapa. Tapi tunggu, kau itu mau sekedar kuil atau cinta juga?" tanya Junghan balik, menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wonwoo jadi garuk-garuk kepala mendengarnya. Jelas ia tidak mau kalau sekedar kuil saja. Lagipula setelah punya kuil, 'kan pasangan harus tinggal bersama.

"Kalau bisa ya dua-duanya, _hyung_. Agar sekalian."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencatat nama-nama yang marganya jarang. Nanti kau bisa mencari mereka di wilayahnya." kata Junghan, menarik notes (lagi-lagi yang mahal) dari tas tangannya (yang juga mahal). Walaupun sering menggoda, tapi Junghan adalah orang yang baik. Jadi Wonwoo tidak bisa marah lama kepadanya. "Tunggu, kau mau jadi _top_ atau _bottom_?"

"Emmm," Wonwoo meringis, tidak yakin. "Apa saja tidak masalah."

* * *

Boo Seungkwan adalah pengatur pertama yang direkomendasikan Junghan. Wonwoo sudah mengenalnya sejak beberapa tahun (atau abad?—Wonwoo tidak ingat) yang lalu. Ia selalu tampak segar sepanjang hari, seperti orang yang baru mandi. Seungkwan juga punya kelebihan lainnya yaitu lucu, pintar menyanyi, dan suka bercerita. Wonwoo agak tertarik dengan kepribadiannya.

Wonwoo mengajaknya mengobrol selama beberapa jam dengan alasan reuni, sembari mentraktir makanan yang kira-kira menarik hati Seungkwan. Untungnya Seungkwan adalah anak yang menerima, jadi ia bilang apapun untuk makan tidak masalah.

Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada seorang pengatur berwajah campuran datang ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum pada Wonwoo dan Seungkwan.

"Hansol!"

Seungkwan langsung memeluk pemuda wajah campuran sebentar, meninggalkan mulut Wonwoo yang menganga.

" _Ay, what's up,_ Boo? _Who's this_? Aku Hansol," pemuda itu menyalami Wonwoo. Wajahnya tidak mengintimidasi tapi Wonwoo tetap takut.

"Ya, Hansol, ini Wonwoo, temanku sudah dari lama. Wonwoo, ini Choi Hansol, kau mungkin sudah tahu saat ada pengumuman pengatur baru. Ia akrab dipanggil Vernon." jelas Seungkwan, lalu menambahkan pada Wonwoo sekalimat bisikan yang terdengar seperti _aegyo_. "Ia pacarku,"

Wonwoo langsung hilang ketertarikan. "O-ooh! Iya, aku Wonwoo. Salam kenal, sepertinya ini pertama kita bertemu langsung."

" _Right_ , Wonwoo. Salam kenal juga."

"Mmmm… Seungkwan, aku pikir aku harus pergi sekarang. Junghan- _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganku." kata Wonwoo, cukup peka ketika suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja."

Lalu dengan begitu, ia melesat saja keluar tanpa memedulikan Hansol dan Seungkwan yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia malu setengah mati telah mencoba menggoda Boo Seungkwan yang ternyata sudah punya pacar. Dasar Yoon Junghan!

* * *

Wonwoo mampir ke kuil Junghan beberapa hari kemudian ketika ia sudah bisa menetralisir rasa malunya. Ya… memang terdengar payah dan berlebihan. Namanya juga Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , jangan rekomendasikan orang-orang yang sudah punya pacar." kata Wonwoo datar. Junghan menganga dengan anggunnya.

"Oh, maaf, aku kira kau seperti yang lain yang bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang mereka mau tanpa melihat sudah punya pacar atau belum. Ternyata kau tidak bisa ya melakukan yang seperti itu." kata Junghan, sembari menyeruput tehnya. Baru saja seorang _maid_ -nya meletakkan dua cangkir minuman khas dunia pengatur pada dua orang yang sedang melakukan sesi curhat itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Itu namanya merusak hubungan orang. Dan kenapa aku merasa kau baru saja mengatakan padaku bahwa aku lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak," Junghan membenarkan jepitnya. Wonwoo mengernyit lagi, kenapa Junghan suka sekali berdandan.

"Ya… kau bisa mencarikanku orang lain," akhirnya jawab Wonwoo.

Junghan mengangguk-angguk, setuju saja, masih antusias. Lagipula di daftarnya masih banyak pengatur lain. Ia segera mencoreti semua yang sudah punya pacar. Menyisakan beberapa pengatur saja. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pengatur yang ada, tapi entah kenapa yang direkomendasikan Junghan hanya sedikit.

"Kau tahu Lee Jihoon?"

Wonwoo menatap horor pada Junghan yang baru saja bertanya. "Lee Jihoon yang _itu_ , 'kan?"

Junghan mengangguk. Ya, Lee Jihoon yang _itu_. Bisa membuat badai kapanpun ia marah. Tipe yang merepotkan orang lain karena ia lebih sering memberi kode daripada bilang langsung kalau ia jengkel. Tapi ia termasuk salah satu penyeimbang, jadi tak ada yang berani menjatuhkannya ke dunia bawah.

"Kau menyuruhku mendekati Lee Jihoon?"

Junghan menatapnya. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya kalau orang di daftarmu itu sudah kucoba semua." jawab Wonwoo cepat. Ia masih ingin di dunia atas, jadi berurusan dengan si pembuat badai jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Lagipula Wonwoo tidak sebagus itu dalam menghibur orang.

"Padahal Jihoon itu baik, lho. Ia tipe orang yang harus diutamakan," kata Junghan.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan kesal. Jelas saja Jihoon kelihatan baik untuk Junghan, mengingat Junghan adalah pasangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol itu pengatur sekaligus penyeimbang terkemuka dunia atas. Tentu saja Jihoon menghormatinya.

Ponsel Junghan berbunyi. Benda transparan milik dunia atas itu menyala-nyala di dekat Junghan. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya. Wonwoo mengangguk, membiarkan Junghan melihat siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Sejenak kemudian, ia membeku. Sejurus kemudian, ia berteriak.

"Wow, Wonwoo!"

"Apa, apa?" Wonwoo tidak sabar ingin tahu.

"Jihoon sudah dapat pasangan! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Wonwoo merasakan giginya bergemeletuk, seram sekali pasangan yang baru saja terbentuk. "Kenapa ia bersama Soonyoung?"

Kwon Soonyoung juga pembuat badai tipe angin topan, yang keluar saat ia sedang sedih. Jadi tak ada yang boleh membuatnya sedih. Soonyoung merupakan tipe yang berisik, senang berbicara, hampir seperti Seungkwan tapi lebih gampang kehilangan motivasi. Ia bukan penyeimbang tapi jika tidak ada Soonyoung, maka dunia atas akan kehilangan salah satu pilar.

"Entahlah, mereka saling tertarik. Sudah kuduga mereka akan berakhir dengan menjadi pasangan." jawab Junghan, masih tersenyum melihat ke ponselnya.

"Ya kalau kau sudah menduga begitu, maka jangan rekomendasikan Jihoon padaku!" Wonwoo memberengut.

"Iya, iya, maaf," Junghan jadi ikut memberengut juga. Ia menyerahkan daftarnya pada Wonwoo. "Nah, siapa selanjutnya yang akan kau pilih? Lihat yang marga Hong, biasanya bagus juga."

Wonwoo mengamati daftar itu, berpikir-pikir. "Hmmmm."

* * *

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jisoo. Ia bertemu dengan Jisoo secara kebetulan di market dunia atas dan mengajaknya berbincang. Sebelumnya, ia pernah dekat dengan Jisoo karena mereka ditugaskan dalam hal yang sama, tapi itu sudah berabad-abad yang lalu, jadi saat mereka bertemu lagi, kesan canggung jelas tidak bisa dihindari.

Setahu Wonwoo, Jisoo adalah orang yang religius. Tapi tiba-tiba saat bertemu, Jisoo sudah tampak seperti orang lain saja.

"Aku jadi suka melihat band dunia manusia lagi, mereka semakin keren-keren." kata Jisoo. Mereka duduk di semacam _rest area_ yang dibangun di depan market itu.

"Itu benar. Band apa yang kau suka?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia menyerahkan segelas kopi yang tadi dibelinya pada Jisoo.

"Terimakasih. Aku suka Seventeen. Kau harus lihat video klipnya, bagus-bagus sekali. Apalagi mereka membuat musik sendiri dan koreografi sendiri. Tidak terbayang bagaimana kerja keras mereka untuk bisa debut."

Wonwoo tertawa. Jisoo kelihatan seperti _fanboy_.

"Aku sekarang jadi _fanboy_ yang religius." jelas Jisoo tanpa diminta. Wonwoo tertawa—lebih terdengar terpaksa. Begitu aneh kalimat yang barusan dikatakan Jisoo.

"Itu bagus, Jisoo. Ada hal lain yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia tidak tertarik dengan Sixteen—atau apapun namanya tadi. Jisoo menggeleng. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Mengoleksi barang-barang yang ada hubungannya dengan Seventeen."

"Oh, itu bagus, Jisoo." kata Wonwoo lagi, berusaha keras untuk terdengar tulus. Setengah jam berikutnya, ia membiarkan Jisoo berbicara apapun tentang Seventeen, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyela, juga tidak bertanya. Ia malah terpikirkan bahwa dulu, saat masih manusia, pernah ingin menjadi penyanyi atau _rapper_. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia mati muda, dalam keadaan masih bekerja paruh waktu di kafe milik bibinya.

"Wonwoo, aku mau pergi lagi. Ada janji dengan orang lain setelah ini."

Kalimat itu mengudara saat Wonwoo sadar dari keadaan melamunnya. "Oh, oke. Baiklah."

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau tetap seperti dulu, bukan pemberi respon yang diinginkan, tapi pendengar yang baik. Tapi itu sudah cukup. Terimakasih."

Wonwoo meringis. Apapun itu, Jisoo tetaplah religius. "Oke. Terimakasih kembali, Jisoo."

Setelah melambaikan tangan, secepat kilat Jisoo menghilang, ditelan awan. Wonwoo memandang gelas kopi kosong yang ada di depannya, berpikir, dan menghela nafas. Maaf, Jisoo, tapi kau bukanlah tipe Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

Junghan menghela nafas, sekaligus mengirim simpati secara tidak langsung pada orangtua dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa? Karena mengurusnya itu tidak mudah. Terimakasih, Jeon, kau telah mengembangkan intuisi seorang ibu dalam diri Yoon Junghan.

Hong Jisoo dienyahkan dalam daftar secara baik-baik.

Seminggu kemudian, ada dua nama yang dicoret, Hong Jonghyun dan Seo Kangjoon. Seminggu kemudian, nama Wen Junhui tak bernasib baik. Ia juga dicoret, karena menggoda pengatur lain yang kelewat lugu bernama Xu Minghao saat ia sedang bersama Wonwoo! Jelas sekali, Wonwoo langsung tidak suka. _Ilfeel_ , istilahnya. Seminggu kemudian, Lee Chan dienyahkan juga karena ia masih terlalu kekanakan untuk membangun kuil bersama.

"Daftar ini habis lebih cepat dari dugaanku," gumam Junghan.

"Apa?" Wonwoo melirik. Ia baru saja membuat segelas kecil teh Vintage Narcissus Wuyi Oolong—mahal selangit, pemberian dari Seungcheol yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, yang juga merasa kasihan atas Wonwoo yang tidak punya pasangan.

"Tidak, tidak." kata Junghan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin membantu Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahan melihat orang seperti Wonwoo itu kesepian. Wonwoo yang kalau dalam ramai kelihatan kesepian, apalagi kalau sendiri.

"Daftarnya mau habis,"

Eh, ternyata Wonwoo sadar diri. Junghan menghela nafas lagi, agak lega.

"Itu karena kau terlalu pemilih, Jeon." kata Junghan.

Tapi bukan Wonwoo kalau tidak membantah. "Aku sudah tidak pemilih. Bahkan aku sudah mau dengan yang nama marganya sering,"

"Kalau begitu kau masih mau mencari?" Junghan menatapnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sampai ia bisa membangun kuil, maka ia akan berhenti mencari.

Akhirnya Junghan juga akan membantu lagi. "Di sini masih ada beberapa orang."

"Lihat,"

Daftar itu berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo. Masih ada beberapa nama untuk dipilih, dan Wonwoo lambat laun menikmati acara mencari itu. Ia jadi bisa reuni dengan beberapa teman-teman yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dulu. Dan ya, ia tidak menemukan dewa om tampan.

"Itu saja. Lee Seokmin."

"Hmm. Dokyeom itu, ya?"

"Iya, ia lebih dikenal dengan nama itu." jawab Junghan. Ia melirik gelas teh yang berisi Vintage Narcissus Wuyi Oolong Tea punya Wonwoo itu. "Tehnya enak?"

"Tentu saja." Wonwoo spontan menjawab. _Harganya juga_ , batin si marga Jeon.

"Biasanya aku minum Darjeeling Tea, tapi katanya stoknya sedang habis." Junghan cemberut. Sok-sok imut. Wonwoo yang sedang meminum tehnya _hampir_ saja tersedak. Bukan karena imutnya Junghan, tapi karena nama teh tadi.

"D-darjeeling Tea?"

"Hm-mm."

Kalau si teh Narcissus itu harganya selangit, mungkin harga Darjeeling Tea bisa se-galaksi. Dan tadi Junghan bilang apa? 'Biasanya' ia minum teh itu? _'Biasa'_ nya?

"Sudahlah." Wonwoo bisa gila membayangkan kekayaan Seungcheol. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dokyeom tadi itu."

"Oke. Kau sudah pernah kenal dengannya, belum?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan merencanakan pertemuanmu dengannya. Seungcheol juga ada barang titipan untuk Dokyeom."

"Sudahlah." Wonwoo bisa gila membayangkan sebanyak apa relasi Seungcheol. "Aku menurut saja."

"Oke."

Sore itu, Junghan menemukan bungkus Darjeeling Tea-nya yang masih tersisa. Mereka lalu berpesta teh mahal.

* * *

Lee Seokmin, atau Dokyeom, tak mampu membuat hati Wonwoo tergerak. Ia lucu, ia mampu membuat tertawa, ia baik sekali. Tapi hati Wonwoo tidak tersentuh olehnya. Dokyeom lebih cenderung ke titel 'sahabat-baik-yang-selalu-ada-dan-tidak-pernah-mengeluh'. Seseorang seperti matahari. _Mood-maker_ , tapi bukan pecinta ulung.

Wonwoo merasa tidak cocok. Sekaligus merasa bersalah karena Dokyeom itu baik sekali, dan ia merasa jahat karena telah merasa tidak cocok.

"Lalu?"

Wonwoo juga merasa payah karena ia tidak bisa tersenyum selebar Dokyeom tersenyum.

"Hoo." Junghan mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi intinya kau merasa tertekan?"

"Begitulah."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Cari saja yang lain." hibur Junghan. Walaupun entah itu benar-benar bermaksud untuk menghibur atau tidak.

Berat hati karena rasa bersalah, tapi Wonwoo tetap mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya dalam daftar adalah Kim Mingyu. Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak menyarankannya. Ia bukan tipemu sekali, Wonwoo."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo, mulai melupakan Dokyeom dan rasa berat di hatinya.

"Bagaimana ya. Ia itu tampan, jelas. Ia juga banyak tertawa, tapi misterius. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya walaupun aku dan Seungcheol sudah mengobrol berkali-kali bersama Mingyu. Bagaimana, kau tertarik?"

Wonwoo ingin langsung menolak. Ia tidak suka kemisteriusan. Tapi ia toh ingin mencoba sampai bertemu pasangan, jadi ia mengiyakan saja.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba," Wonwoo terdengar seperti berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bersedih begitu, Jeon." kata Junghan. "Aku masih semangat mencarikanmu, jadi kau juga jangan menyerah."

"Oke, oke, maaf." untuk kali ini, ia tidak membantah Junghan. Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di tatami hangat yang ada di ruang tengah kuil Seungcheol dan Junghan. Sore itu, mereka tidak pesta apa-apa.

* * *

Junghan belum menentukan tanggal pertemuannya dengan Kim Mingyu, tapi ternyata takdir sudah bekerja duluan. Ia sedang diberi tugas untuk memberi tetes embun berharga pada padang-padang di bumi. Ia membawa pasukan peri yang hanya berukuran sekepal tangan Wonwoo, tapi banyak sekali. Dan petinggi menyuruhnya bekerja sama dengan pembawa serbuk berharga.

Dan, bingo! Orang itu ternyata Kim Mingyu.

Sesuai deskripsi Junghan, Mingyu itu tampan. Wajah oriental yang membuat jantung berdegup hanya karena matanya memandangmu. Juga jangan lupa giginya yang keluar sedikit dengan cara yang amat mengesankan—membuatnya dua kali makin tampan. Tidak, tiga. Tidak, empat kali. Wonwoo menyerah. Intinya, Mingyu itu tampan.

Tapi Mingyu itu hanya memakai _hoodie_ , celana longgar hitam panjang, dan tanpa alas kaki. Tidak spesial sekali, jauh dari setelan yang sering dipakai Seungcheol.

"Halo, aku Kim Mingyu. Kau itu Jeon Wonwoo, ya? Pembawa embun?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kesannya Mingyu itu lugu sekali. "Iya, panggil saja Wonwoo. Ayo kita bekerja, ini akan memakan waktu lumayan."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Siaaap."

Mereka berdua melesat cepat ke padang-padang di permukaan bumi. Pasukan peri mengiringi, sembari membawa embun yang sudah didistribusikan sebelumnya. Wonwoo—diikuti Mingyu, terbang ke bagian yang belum tersentuh. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat. Wonwoo yang memercikkan embun ke tanaman-tanaman dibantu angin, dan Mingyu yang disetiap detiknya mengeluarkan serbuk kerlap-kerlip dari jemarinya.

Wonwoo biasanya tidak suka apapun yang berbentuk bubuk, tapi yang kali ini cantik sekali. Keluar dari jemari Mingyu begitu saja.

"Wonwoo!"

Mingyu memanggilnya. Padahal dari tadi atensi Wonwoo sudah terus mengikuti gerakan Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu menunjuk atas. Angin menerbangkan beberapa tetes embun dan serbuk itu bersatu. Membuat sebuah gerakan gemulai yang membuai—oh, Wonwoo terkesiap.

"Itu hebat!" kata Wonwoo, tulus. "Bisa kau buat lagi?"

Tapi Mingyu hanya tertawa. "Itu hanya kebetulan. Dan kau tidak bisa membuat sebuah kebetulan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Jelas tidak bisa. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan profesional.

Hampir seharian mereka berputar-putar dan membagikan embun dan serbuk. Mingyu tidak banyak bicara pada Wonwoo, ia justru menyapa berbagai tanaman yang dilihatnya. Mengajaknya berbicara. Tertawa bersama mereka. Mingyu tampak… _satu_ dengan tumbuhan. Tidak merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dari tumbuhan, juga tidak merasa lebih rendah. Mereka ada dalam satu tingkatan yang dekat.

Wonwoo iri.

"Mingyu,"

Wonwoo membuka percakapan. Mereka sedang beristirahat di padang rumput teduh dan Mingyu baru saja menyapa sekelompok _dandelion_ yang berkumpul, melambai seperti membalas sapaan si lelaki tampan. "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan tumbuhan. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku? Kau berpikir begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk saja. "Tentu. Kau terlihat begitu… berteman dengan mereka. Sebagai pengamat, aku melihatmu begitu bahagia. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sekarang sudah mati dalam arti sebenar-benarnya." jawab Mingyu. "Kau sendiri? Bahagia?"

Wonwoo agak tidak siap. Ia bukannya tidak mengira akan dapat pertanyaan seperti itu balik. "Aku bahagia, jelas. Tapi ada satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku."

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak mencurahkan isi hati pada orang yang baru kukenal."

"Apa bedanya aku yang sekarang dan aku beberapa waktu kemudian? Tidak ada. Jadi kalau mau cerita, ya cerita saja." jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo terkagum dengan kalimat-kalimat Mingyu yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Kenapa ada?"

Wonwoo agak cemberut. "Kau malah membuat ini jadi rumit."

Tapi Mingyu malah tertawa. Gigi tarinya secara mengenaskan membuat peri-peri tadi mabuk kepayang. Mungkin inilah kemisteriusan Mingyu, yang menurut Junghan bukan tipe Wonwoo sekali. Wonwoo 'kan tidak suka hal-hal yang rumit.

"Tidak rumit. Kau saja yang berpikir rumit."

"Hah? Apa?" Rasanya Wonwoo ingin membawakan cermin untuk Mingyu.

Tapi lelaki tampan itu sepertinya tidak peduli. Malahan membelai-belai rumput yang didudukinya, dari jemarinya keluar serbuk bercahaya itu lagi. Wonwoo memandangnya takjub.

"Ya sudah, Wonwoo, ayo pulang ke dunia kita." Mingyu menoleh lagi ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap kedua bola matanya yang sipit tapi berpendar, seperti serbuk-serbuk itu.

"Ayo, Wonwoo. Jangan diam begitu."

Dan Wonwoo terkesiap.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu terlewati bagi Wonwoo dalam sekejap waktu. Sebagai berita saja, setelah tugas itu, Wonwoo tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu tak mudah ditemukan. Dicari saja kadang tidak bisa, apalagi bertemu secara kebetulan. Hanya petinggi-petinggi yang tahu tepatnya dimana Mingyu. Dan untuk berurusan dengan petinggi, Wonwoo merasa cukup malas.

Eh, ini bukan berarti ia tertarik dengan Mingyu.

Mungkin belum.

Wonwoo terkekeh sendiri. Merasa rindu dengan lelaki dengan gigi taring itu dan lambaian tangannya pada _dandelion_. Dan juga dengan serbuk berpendar yang keluar dari sela jemarinya.

"Junghan- _hyung_ ,"

Junghan sedang menikmati Gyokuro Tea—harganya juga selangit—ketika Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bersinar-sinar. Junghan balas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Tinggal bagaimana cara dirinya menemukanku."

Junghan tidak bergerak. "Apa? Tunggu, maksudmu, pasangan?"

"Ya, pasangan."

Junghan meletakkan cangkirnya, siap mendengar dengan lebih jelas dan tegas. Padahal tadi ia sedang berpikir siapa lagi yang hendak direkomendasikan pada Wonwoo, tapi ternyata anak itu sudah punya pilihannya sendiri. Junghan senang, ragu-ragu, sekaligus tidak sabar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Siapa, Jeon? Siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu."

* * *

()()()

 **end-**

eits. jangan kecewa dulu.  
ini mau dibikin sequel, tapi dari sidenya mingyu. cerita ini kan centernya si wonwoo terus, nah untuk sequel sampai ending sebenarnya akan diceritakan dari side mingyu! yey yey. sudah reda kan emosinya abis baca kata 'end'? wkwkwk.  
kalau diakhirkan di sini nanti nggak enak. sidenya tiba-tiba berubah dan nanti malah bingung.  
oke.  
aw! ini ff meanie pertama saya!  
absurd? gaje? emang. mana sih ff saya yang nggak kaya begitu wkwk.  
terimakasih untuk yang berkenan membaca, memfavoritkan, apalagi mereview! *bow  
ada pertanyaan atau saran atau bahkan kritik bisa langsung PM.  
okee, sekali lagi terimakasih!  
bagi yang mau ujian sekolah dan uts, semangat ya! hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**;Jeon Wonwoo's Pair [2]**  
;romance, fantasy, yaoi, very OOC, typo(s), gaje(s), AU, etc.

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Mari kita berbicara tentang Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu adalah ide-ide yang setengah terealisasi dan setengah tidak. Gen tampannya didapatkan seolah tanpa kesalahan dari persatuan ayah dan ibunya. Matanya sipit tanpa kelopak ganda, hidungnya mancung alami, dan bibirnya tipis, senyumnya manis, sering sekali membuat para gadis merasa _baper_.

Kecerdasannya melebihi rata-rata. Ia pintar sekali, dalam hal apapun. Ia bisa memecahkan segala masalah hanya dengan permainan bahasa. Banyak orang yang bilang ia keras kepala. Sesungguhnya tidak. Kalau ia boleh membalas, mungkin ia akan bilang kalau ia hanya suka mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Kim Mingyu, selebihnya, adalah anak yang baik, berbakti kepada orangtua. Ketika dua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, Mingyu melanjutkan baktinya pada kakek dan neneknya. Ketika mereka pun pergi, Mingyu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Ia sudah paham bahwa tidak selamanya sesuatu akan bersama dengannya.

Mingyu mendapat harta warisan yang banyak, yang turun ketika ia sudah mencapai usia yang cukup. Di usia itu juga, ia berpikir untuk memiliki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi dan tanamannya. Dari sekolah menengah, Mingyu sudah tertarik dan mengenal berbagai jenis kopi dan cara membuatnya.

Ketika ia hendak membangun relasi luas, ia malah ditawari masuk ke sebuah agensi permodelan. Akhirnya, sebelum ia sempat memulai toko kopinya, ia sudah sukses duluan dengan model. Kim Mingyu, model unik yang memiliki gigi agak berantakan dan taring yang lucu, baik, dan bisa diandalkan. Patuh pada peraturan, dan gampang diatur. Ia dengan sangat cepat memiliki karir yang menanjak.

Pada suatu waktu, ia terpikir lagi soal toko kopinya. Mingyu ingin menuju kafe langganannya untuk menikmati berbagai bau kopi lagi. Tapi, menyedihkan. Di tikungan, demi menyelamatkan sekelompok anak anjing yang sedang menyebrang, Mingyu harus membanting setir mobilnya ke kiri, menabrak warung kecil yang berada di pinggiran, lalu mobilnya berasap.

Seharusnya Kim Mingyu bisa diselamatkan, karena ia tak terluka begitu parah di permukaan kulitnya. Tapi begitu tubuhnya sudah sampai unit gawat darurat, dokter dan suster menunduk. Mereka menyerah. Ada gegar otak parah di kepala Kim Mingyu yang tak dapat diselamatkan.

Begitulah, kehidupan Mingyu berakhir begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, koran dan surat kabar beredar dengan _headline_ 'Kim Mingyu, model yang sedang naik daun, kecelakaan mobil, demi menyelamatkan anak anjing'.

Mingyu pergi, meninggalkan seluruh warisan dan uang-uangnya, meninggalkan agensinya, meninggalkan manajernya yang menangis-nangis sampai seperti mayat hidup. Begitupun, Mingyu tak akan pernah kembali ke kehidupannya di dunia manusia biasa.

* * *

Begitu sadar—atau hidup untuk kedua kalinya, Mingyu sedang dipenuhi serbuk-serbuk yang seperti berpendar dalam gelap. Ia berada di ruang yang remang-remang, tak ada cahaya yang bisa membuat pupilnya mengecil sempurna. Pada beberapa menit pertama, Mingyu hanya berbaring dan menikmati tubuhnya yang terasa ringan lebih dari apapun. Seperti habis diet berbulan-bulan—padahal Mingyu belum pernah diet begitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mencoba duduk. Lalu berdiri. Serbuk-serbuk itu berjatuhan dari sela-sela rambut coklat gelapnya, dari sela kaos putih polos longgarnya, terutama dari sela jemarinya.

"Halo?" Mingyu mencoba peruntungannya. Tapi tidak ada orang.

Akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu. Mingyu berjalan perlahan. Membuka pintu itu dan melihat sinar yang sangat terang. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya—bebarengan dengan itu, terdengar suara yang menggema, sangat keras. Seperti sebuah pemberitahuan. "Kim Mingyu, pembawa serbuk."

Di hadapannya, terbentang sebuah negeri yang bentuknya aneh. Seperti berada di atas awan, namun tetap di bawah langit. Seperti berada di antara galaksi. Warna-warna aurora berpendar memenuhi langit, bercampur-campur dan tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Halo, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati orang yang barusan menyapanya. Orang itu berambut hitam gelap dan wajahnya seperti wajah orang Hispanic—tampan dan lembut. Walaupun ia tak lebih tinggi dari Mingyu, tapi ia kelihatan sangat baik. Mingyu bisa saja langsung percaya pada orang ini.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Mingyu bicara kelewat jujur. Orang itu hanya tertawa.

"Aku tahu, Mingyu. Aku juga seperti itu saat datang pertama kali ke dunia ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah, kau akan belajar. Pelan-pelan saja."

Mingyu merasa tidak adil karena orang itu tahu namanya dan ia tidak tahu nama orang itu. "Dan kau siapa?"

"Aku Choi Seungcheol. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Dan kuharap kau tidak membuatku menjadi pasangan kuilmu, karena aku sudah punya." Seungcheol tertawa lagi. Wajahnya seperti pemimpin dari negeri ini.

Mingyu tak paham apa-apa, tapi ia mengangguk saja. Toh, ia tak punya apa-apa di sini.

* * *

Dunia atas adalah dunia bagi orang-orang yang sudah mati di dunia biasa namun memiliki sesuatu yang rumit di hatinya. Tidak semua orang begitu. Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa disebut 'mempunyai sesuatu yang rumit di hati'. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan fokus pada acara jalan-jalan dengan Seungcheol, yang ternyata adalah salah satu orang yang terkemuka, pilar dunia atas, tapi bukan pemimpin.

Dalam setengah hari pertama ia sampai di dunia atas, Mingyu sudah dibawa kemana-mana oleh Seungcheol. Kantor utama. Gedung pertemuan. Gedung santai. Kantor distribusi pekerjaan. Kantor yang membuatkan kuil. Kantor hubungan antar pengatur. Gedung elektronik. Ini hampir seperti dunia manusia, hanya dalam bentuk yang lebih rumit tapi sekaligus mudah.

Mingyu adalah anak dari ide-ide, maka ia suka penggabungan kata rumit sekaligus mudah itu. Ia kembali menemukan ' _diri'_ nya saat ia dan Seungcheol berbincang di semacam _rest area_ di market. Mingyu heran, ternyata ada juga kopi di dunia ini. Ia pilih yang paling murah, karena Seungcheol yang mentraktirnya. Mingyu sendiri belum punya kekayaan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapat kekayaan?" tanya Mingyu.

Seungcheol menyeruput kopinya sebelum menjawab Mingyu. "Apa? Tentu saja dengan bekerja sesuai keahlianmu."

"Maksudnya?"

Seungcheol berdeham, paham sekali kalau Mingyu bingung. "Begini, semua yang datang ke sini itu pengatur. Mereka punya keahlian sendiri-sendiri yang tidak bisa dikategorikan. Seperti aku, punya keahlian untuk memberi harapan di hati orang. Ada juga keahlian membuat badai. Ada juga keahlian bersuara. Macam-macam."

Mingyu diam sebentar. Ia jadi paham kenapa Seungcheol kadang-kadang menyebut dunia atas sebagai dunia pengatur. "Lalu? Bagaimana aku tahu aku punya keahlian apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat pertama kali saat datang ke sini?"

Mingyu berpikir-pikir, agak bingung. Ia rasanya hanya melihat kegelapan—sesuatu yang remang-remang. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang… berpendar? Yang mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya?

"Bubuk yang bercahaya? Entahlah." jawab Mingyu, bahunya terangkat sekilas.

Tapi Seungcheol tertarik. "Tahukah kau, Mingyu, bahwa pengatur yang sudah terlalu lama bekerja akan kehilangan kerumitan di hatinya lalu meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang. Abad kemarin, seseorang yang punya keahlian sepertimu baru saja pergi."

Mingyu hanya menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. Abad?—Wow, lama sekali. Ia masih belum dapat memikirkan bagaimana waktu berjalan di tempat ini. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, lihat. Sekarang kau ada di sini, menggantikan. Tugasmu adalah menyebarkan serbuk bercahaya itu ke tanaman-tanaman di dunia biasa. Kau akan dibantu banyak peri."

Mingyu masih bingung. "Kapan aku akan membagikan serbuk itu?"

"Kau akan dipanggil nantinya, dan jangan khawatir soal tidak mendapat pekerjaan. Kau pasti akan kedapatan. Kau itu dibutuhkan, bukan membutuhkan." jelas Seungcheol. Mingyu jadi agak lega mendengarnya.

* * *

Dalam beberapa abad saja, Mingyu sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya. Ia sudah paham konsep-konsep yang ada di dunia atas ini (ingat, ia pintar). Misalnya konsep pasangan. Ia memahaminya ketika bertemu dengan Junghan, pasangan Seungcheol. Junghan menjelaskan berbagai budaya dan aturan yang ada di dunia atas dengan lengkap dan jelas, bahkan memberi Mingyu semacam buku saku sebagai petunjuk. Mingyu, sih, oke-oke saja.

Mingyu juga sudah punya teman akrab, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Ia pembuat badai angin. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa badai harus diatur sedemikian rupa, tapi ia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati. Toh, Soonyoung adalah orang yang baik.

"Mingyu, kau jangan sering hilang, dong."

Suatu hari, di tempat seperti kafe yang menjual makanan-makanan kecil juga, Mingyu yang sedang menikmati kopi—kali ini yang mahal, karena ia beli sendiri—bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar hilang," ia menjawab Soonyoung di sela sesapan kopinya.

"Minimal belilah ponsel. Kalau ada yang mencarimu, aku jadi yang repot. Ditanya-tanyai terus. Lagipula kau kemana saja?" Soonyoung membuka bungkus coklat kacang yang barusan dibelinya. Matanya yang sipit makin menyipit ketika sedang menggigit coklat itu.

"Yah, ke tempat-tempat biasa." jawab Mingyu. Diam-diam mengeluh karena kopinya sudah tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Merenung lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya melihat pemandangan. Aurora di sekeliling gunung es itu bagus sekali, lho. Apalagi belakangnya bukan langit biasa, tapi langit galaksi." jelas Mingyu, matanya menerawang—tapi berpendar. Soonyoung mengangkat alis, bagus sekali ekspresi Mingyu sekarang.

"Memang bagus, sih. Itu 'kan yang paling dekat dengan garis luar dunia atas. Jadi galaksinya paling kelihatan jelas. Tapi di sana dingin. Tidak masalah bagimu karena kau punya bubuk-bubuk hangat yang selalu mengelilingimu." kata Soonyoung.

Mingyu kembali sadar dari keadaan menerawangnya. Ia hanya tertawa, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang memesona. "Hehe."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, menikmati suasana yang tenang. Aurora berpendar di dekat kafe itu dan warnanya indah, seperti biasa Mingyu suka. Soonyoung tahu itu, jadi ia membiarkan Mingyu fokus pada kegiatannya. Soonyoung menoleh ke pintu masuk ketika ada dua pengatur masuk ke kafe.

"Itu Seungkwan, 'kan?"

Suara Mingyu tiba-tiba terdengar. Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Kukira kau sedang fokus melihat aurora. Dan iya, itu Seungkwan."

Tapi Seungkwan tidak menyadari Soonyoung dan Mingyu—ia sedang asyik dengan orang di sebelahnya.

"Dan di sebelahnya siapa?" suara Mingyu terdengar lagi.

"Itu Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Kudengar ia teman baik Junghan. Ia itu pembawa embun." jelas Soonyoung. Ia agak heran. Biasanya Mingyu tidak peduli. "Kenapa?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan Wonwoo. "Tanya saja. Soalnya Wonwoo itu tinggi juga."

Soonyoung jadi agak _sweatdrop_. "Iya, tinggi."

Mingyu tertawa lagi. "Bukan maksud menyindir. Eh, Wonwoo matanya sipit sekali,"

"Tertarik padanya?"

Mingyu diam saja. Harusnya Soonyoung tahu, kalau Mingyu tidak tertarik, mungkin Mingyu tak akan bilang macam-macam. "Biasa saja."

"Kuanggap kau tertarik."

"Seharusnya tadi tidak usah kujawab."

Soonyoung tertawa keras-keras. Mereka jadi memperhatikan si Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang mengobrol asyik. Seperti teman lama yang baru saja dipertemukan, Mingyu berpikir. Tiba-tiba ada Vernon datang. Mingyu tahu Vernon—mereka pernah bekerja bersama. Nama aslinya Choi Hansol, wajahnya campuran. Setahu Mingyu, Vernon itu pasangan Seungkwan—walau mereka belum punya kuil.

"Eh," Mingyu mengangkat alis saat melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba pergi.

"Yah, Wonwoo sudah pergi," celetuk Soonyoung, ia melirik Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu 'kan pintar akting, jadi ekspresinya sudah berubah jadi normal lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sudah," Mingyu menjauhkan cangkir kopinya dan berdiri.

"Mau mengejar Wonwoo?"

"Menurutmu?" wajah Mingyu datar, dan Soonyoung tertawa keras-keras lagi.

* * *

Mingyu merasa biasa saja, tidak rindu atau merasa ingin sekali melihat Wonwoo. Tapi saat petinggi menyuruhnya bekerja sama dengan pembawa embun, Mingyu jadi berpikir ulang. Rasanya ia tahu siapa pembawa embun. Itu 'kan Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia memakai pakaiannya yang biasa— _hoodie_ , celana longgar hitam panjang, dan tidak pakai alas kaki—untuk bertemu Wonwoo di langit depan gedung petinggi.

Sesuai apa yang dilihatnya saat di kafe, itu benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo. Matanya masih sesipit kemarin dan rambutnya masih sama, dengan poni yang entah ingin lurus ke depan atau agak menyamping. Ia mengenakan kaos dan semacam kardigan abu-abu lalu celana warna aprikot selutut. _Seperti orang baru bangun tidur_ , pikir Mingyu. (Mingyu belum mengaca.)

Mingyu menyapanya duluan untuk memberi kesan baik. "Halo, aku Kim Mingyu. Kau itu Jeon Wonwoo, ya? Pembawa embun?"

Wonwoo di depannya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Iya, panggil saja Wonwoo. Ayo kita bekerja, ini akan memakan waktu lumayan."

"Siaaap."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera terbang ke padang-padang bumi. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo—setelah ia memercikkan embun, maka Mingyu akan bekerja sama dengan angin yang menyebarkan serbuk berpendarnya untuk masuk ke tanah dan membuat tumbuhan sehat dan bisa berumur panjang. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat, walaupun Mingyu tidak kehilangan kebiasaannya untuk mengamati pemandangan.

Mingyu terhenyak. Angin menyatukan embun dan serbuk itu lalu berputar-putar dengan gerakan yang indah.

"Wonwoo!" panggilnya segera, sambil menunjuk pusaran angin kecil itu.

"Itu hebat!" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu senang melihat binarnya yang sungguh-sungguh. Wonwoo berkata, "Bisa kau buat lagi?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Itu hanya kebetulan. Dan kau tidak bisa membuat sebuah kebetulan."

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sisa waktu itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Mingyu sendiri terus menerus beterbangan, lompat dari satu bagian tanaman ke bagian yang lainnya, mengajak bicara. Itu sudah hobi Mingyu sejak awal ia ditugaskan menjadi pembawa serbuk, dan ia menikmatinya. Tanaman dan dirinya mempunyai hubungan khusus yang dekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka beristirahat di bagian padang rumput yang teduh. Mingyu melambaikan tangan ke _dandelion_ manis yang digoda angin, ketika suara Jeon Wonwoo terdengar.

"Mingyu,"

Mingyu menoleh, mengangkat alisnya yang membentuk kurva mengagumkan. "Ya?"

Wonwoo berdeham. "Kau terlihat akrab dengan tumbuhan. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku? Kau berpikir begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau terlihat begitu… berteman dengan mereka. Sebagai pengamat, aku melihatmu begitu bahagia. Benarkah?"

Wonwoo benar, Mingyu memang bahagia. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sekarang sudah mati dalam arti sebenar-benarnya. Kau sendiri? Bahagia?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku bahagia, jelas. Tapi ada satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku."

Mingyu jadi heran. "Apa?"

Tapi Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku merasa tidak enak mencurahkan isi hati pada orang yang baru kukenal."

"Apa bedanya aku yang sekarang dan aku beberapa waktu kemudian? Tidak ada. Jadi kalau mau cerita, ya cerita saja." kata Mingyu. Memang benar, ia sekarang dan ia yang kemudian tidak akan ada bedanya.

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

Mingyu membalas. "Kenapa ada?"

Raut Wonwoo jadi lebih datar. "Kau malah membuat ini jadi rumit."

Tapi Mingyu malah tertawa. Ia suka sekali berbalas kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas artinya seperti ini. "Tidak rumit. Kau saja yang berpikir rumit."

"Hah? Apa?" Wonwoo tidak terima. Tapi Mingyu hanya membelai-belai rumput di dekatnya sembari menyebar serbuk lagi. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, Wonwoo, ayo pulang ke dunia kita."

Wonwoo terdiam.

Mingyu menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Ayo, Wonwoo. Jangan diam begitu."

Wonwoo masih tak bicara apa-apa, tapi ia memandangi Mingyu dan akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

Ia tidak bertemu Jeon Wonwoo sampai beberapa tahun setelah tugasnya itu.

Tapi sesuatu mengganggunya. Ketika ia sedang berada di gunung es lagi untuk melihat aurora, tiba-tiba wajah Wonwoo terbayang. Wonwoo dengan mata sipitnya. Wonwoo seperti kopi dengan satu kubus gula. Manisnya tidak menyakitkan bagi tenggorokan, namun juga tidak tawar. Pas saja. Sebegitu pas sampai Mingyu ingin melihatnya lagi.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mingyu berpikir berulang-ulang. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk minta tolong Soonyoung—apalagi sekarang ia sudah punya kuil bersama pengatur bernama Lee Jihoon. Dan juga dulu Mingyu bilang kalau ia biasa saja ketika melihat Wonwoo, tidak tertarik.

Ia tidak menemukan cara yang pas, jadi ia bertahan sendiri sampai beberapa waktu.

Ketika ia sedang berputar-putar di dekat gedung buku, ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu Seungcheol lagi.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh. Wajah Hispanic itu ada beberapa meter di hadapannya, mempertahankan tampan dan kelembutan selama beberapa ratus tahun. "Seungcheol- _hyung_ ," sapanya balik.

Seungcheol mendekat, menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mau bertugas?"

"Menenangkan diri?" Mingyu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak sedang ada tugas."

Tapi Seungcheol malah tertawa. "Hahaha, untuk apa menenangkan diri? Kalau tidak ada tugas, mau mampir ke kuilku? Ada Junghan dan tehnya yang siap menjamu."

Mingyu mengangguk. Tentu saja. Kalau di kuil, ia bisa dapat banyak makanan gratis. Juga teh gratis. Mingyu jelas tahu kalau Junghan itu kolektor teh-teh yang harganya selangit. Lumayan.

Mereka berdua beriringan ke kuil Seungcheol yang besar, berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Sembari terbang, Mingyu melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Aurora tidak terlalu tebal hari ini, mungkin karena cuaca cerah. Mingyu pikir ia ingin hujan. Tapi kalau hujan, yang sedang bertugas kasihan. Tidak bisa maksimal. Apalagi kalau Soonyoung iseng untuk menambah angin juga.

"Sudah sampai."

Mingyu nyaris menabrak tiang penyambut tamu kalau suara Seungcheol tidak menyadarkannya.

"Oh, iya."

"Cuci kaki."

Mingyu melengos, lalu mencuci kakinya dengan air yang ada di telaga depan. Padahal Seungcheol juga sudah tahu, kalau dirinya selalu dipenuhi serbuk, jadi tidak pernah terkena debu lainnya.

"Junghan sayang, ada Mingyu!" teriak Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengikuti Seungcheol masuk ke dalam. Biasanya Junghan ada di ruang tengah, jadi ia tak mengikuti Seungcheol—yang hendak ke kamar—dan langsung menuju ruang tengah. Dugaannya tepat. Dari luar, Mingyu melihat Junghan sedang duduk, seperti biasa, dengan anggun. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya agak aneh. Ia kelihatan kaget.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu." Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam.

Bingo.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan orang lain.

Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

Semuanya canggung dan Junghan membuatnya tampak makin buruk.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Seungcheol. Sebentar ya."

Ia meringis sembari melihat Mingyu yang datar, lalu melesat keluar begitu saja. Ta-ra, tinggallah mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Hanya berdua. Wonwoo yang mengetuk-ngetuk cangkir tehnya dan Mingyu yang…entahlah, tampak berusaha menyatu dengan tembok kayu ruang tengah.

"A-apa kabar?"

Wow. Mingyu tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan memulai percakapan duluan. Ia tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk. "Aku baik."

Wonwoo jadi ikut mengangguk. "Oh, begitu."

Bodoh sekali! Harusnya Mingyu tanya untuk Wonwoo juga! "Kau bagaimana, Wonwoo?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Wonwoo.

"Ooh…"

Mingyu tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ada suara _krasak-krusuk_ dari ruang sebelah. Ia berani bertaruh kalau Junghan dan Seungcheol sedang berusaha mengintip.

"Kenapa canggung sekali…" Wonwoo tertawa aneh. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jangan membuatnya jadi tambah canggung dengan mengatakan itu." akhirnya Mingyu bisa mengendalikan diri. "Ini teh apa?"

"Ini Gyokuro Tea. Kata Junghan, beberapa level dibawah Darjeeling Tea. Untuk informasi, itu teh paling mahal. Yang ini tidak." jawab Wonwoo, sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan diri juga. Wonwoo jelas pembicara yang cukup baik.

"Benarkah?"

"Biar kutuangkan." kata Wonwoo. Ia mengambil cangkir kosong dan menaruhnya, lalu mengambil teko keramik yang berisi teh itu dan menuangkannya ke cangkir. "Gula?" tanya Wonwoo, untuk pertama kalinya hari ini memandang tepat ke binar berpendar Mingyu.

"Satu kubus." jawab Mingyu, membentuk angka satu dengan jari telunjuknya. Wonwoo memasukkan tepat satu kubus gula ke cangkir Mingyu.

"Silakan," Wonwoo menyerahkan cangkir itu ke Mingyu, yang segera menerima dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih," celetuk Mingyu cepat-cepat. Ia merasa merepotkan, apalagi seharusnya Junghan yang membuatkan. Bukan malah Wonwoo. Hmmm.

Dan… suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Mingyu mengulang keinginannya untuk menyatu dengan tembok ruang tengah. Ia juga mendengar bisik-bisik dari ruangan lain—sepertinya Junghan yang gemas karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bicara apa-apa, dan juga Seungcheol yang menenangkannya.

Rasanya seperti berabad-abad lamanya mereka terdiam. Padahal cuma empat menit.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Mingyu akhirnya mendongak, menatap Wonwoo yang memainkan ujung kaosnya. "Wonwoo,"

Yang dipanggil jelas saja gelagapan. "Y-ya?"

Mingyu diam sebentar. Menikmati suasana yang menghening. Ia jadi geli sendiri, pasti Junghan dan Seungcheol pasang telinga lebar-lebar dan konsentrasi. Pandangannya menuju Wonwoo yang dari tadi sudah balik menatapnya. Mingyu tersenyum—gigi taringnya keluar sedikit. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Yah… jadi… mau coba kencan?"

Kemudian Wonwoo kelihatan manis dengan matanya yang melebar.

* * *

Anehnya, yang kelihatan paling senang dengan perkembangan hubungan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah, _well_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan si ibu—Junghan?

Pertama, ia _benar-benar_ merasa senang karena akhirnya Wonwoo mendapat pasangan. Wonwoo 'kan juga teman terbaiknya, maka ia haruslah ikut senang. Kedua, ia merasa punya menantu yang tampan (padahal ia bukan ibu Wonwoo). Ketiga, ia merasa senang karena tak harus mencarikan dan mendengar Wonwoo mengeluh lagi tentang kuil dan syarat esensialnya.

"Selamat, selamat!"

Junghan tetap bilang begitu ketika pada sore-agak-malam hari, Wonwoo diajak Mingyu kencan yang ke-x kalinya (karena sudah saking seringnya mereka kencan, sampai tidak bisa dihitung lagi). Mingyu menatapnya datar. "Kami sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali."

"Kalau begitu yang tadi itu ribuan tambah satu kali. Mingyu, jaga Wonwoo yang benar. Ia itu seperti anakku." pesan Junghan tak pernah berbeda tiap kali mereka kencan.

Wonwoo, sebagai anak, menghayati perannya. Ia berdiri malu-malu di samping Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat. Ayo, Wonwoo." Mereka mulai terbang.

"Hati-hati anakku! Dan juga, calon anakku!" teriak Junghan. Ekspresinya sama seperti ibu-ibu yang telah mengijinkan anak gadis mereka diajak kencan oleh menantu idamannya.

"Ogah." kata Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Baru kali ini, Mingyu mengajak seseorang terbang dalam waktu yang lama. Yah, kalau Mingyu sih senang-senang saja terbang. Tapi ia tidak tahu untuk Wonwoo. Ia melirik, Wonwoo kelihatannya asyik-asyik saja melihat pemandangan. Mereka melewati tempat-tempat yang sudah didatangi untuk kencan sebelum-sebelumnya

Suara Wonwoo terdengar dari belakangnya. "Mingyu, kita kemana?"

"Ikut aku saja," jawab Mingyu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo sepertinya mulai merasakan penurunan suhu. "Mulai dingin ya," celetuk Wonwoo. Mingyu memelankan terbangnya, lalu menghadap Wonwoo. Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo hanya pakai kaos lengan panjang yang tipis.

"Maaf, aku lupa," kata Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu terpejam. Sejenak kemudian, serbuk-serbuk emas itu seolah terhempas dari seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu tangannya melingkupi Wonwoo sehingga serbuk-serbuk yang jumlahnya banyak itu juga mengelilingi Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi serbuk ini juga hangat?"

Mingyu tersenyum, lagi-lagi gigi taringnya keluar sedikit, memesona. "Begitulah. Jadi tidak begitu dingin, 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, kelihatannya masih sedikit-sedikit bingung. Mingyu masih tersenyum, Wonwoo kelihatan manis dikelilingi serbuk bercahaya seperti itu.

Mereka masih melewati lembah-lembah dan setelah Mingyu lihat tempat yang pas, ia berhenti melaju. Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang sebelah kanan dan mengajaknya untuk mendarat di salah satu gunung es.

"Dingin tidak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, masih terasa sangat hangat. Terimakasih, ya."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, duduk di sini. Sebelahku, dan juga jangan berjarak terlalu jauh, agar aku bisa merangkulmu."

Wonwoo diam sebentar, tapi ia menurut dan duduk di sebelah kanan Mingyu, jadi tangan Mingyu merangkulnya dan Wonwoo bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Mingyu. Untuk kali itu, Mingyu bersyukur dalam-dalam atas tingginya yang melampaui Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo," Mingyu mulai bercerita. "Gunung es ini dekat garis luar dunia atas. Maka di sini auroranya tebal sekali, dan yang ada di belakangnya bukanlah langit biasa, tapi galaksi. Bagus, 'kan?"

Wonwoo menatap langit, pandangannya menerawang dan Mingyu sekali lagi bersyukur karena Wonwoo kelihatan terpesona. "Bagus sekali… Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat seperti ini? 'Kan jauh sekali dari pusat?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, tertawa sedikit. "Entahlah, saat itu aku masih awal-awal menjadi pengatur dan aku suka sekali berjalan-jalan. Jadi aku tahu tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi di dunia atas ini."

"Hebat sekali. Ini saja baru pertama aku jalan-jalan sejauh ini, kecuali ke bumi." kata Wonwoo. Mingyu meliriknya.

"Aku hebat, 'kan?"

Raut Wonwoo jadi datar. "Iya, hebat."

Mingyu tertawa. "Hei, berbanggalah! Kau orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini. Itu karena kau istimewa, tahu?"

Wonwoo menatapnya. Ekspresinya masih datar, tapi dari binar matanya, Mingyu bisa sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau Wonwoo senang. "Benarkah aku istimewa untukmu?"

Mingyu tertawa lagi, "Kalau tidak benar, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu kencan berkali-kali, he?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin karena Soonyoung tak lagi bisa diajak main? Kau pernah bilang kalau seluruh waktunya sekarang untuk Jihoon."

"Memang tidak bisa dielakkan kalau itu mungkin ada di daftar faktor, tapi faktor yang utama itu karena sekarang ada kau, 'kan. Jadi aku lebih memilih bersamamu,"

"Mingyu dan kalimat-kalimatnya mulai beraksi lagi," celetuk Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa keras-keras. Kebiasaannya datang lagi, mempertahankan pendapatnya dengan bermain kata.

"Maaf," kata Mingyu, tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo malah mengelus rambut Mingyu sebentar, dengan lembut.

"Jawaban dari itu akan selalu 'tidak apa-apa', Mingyu," katanya, tersenyum balik. "Lihat langitnya," kata Wonwoo, sadar duluan. Mereka berdua mendongak, menatap galaksi yang dihiasi aurora cantik berwarna-warni dan melayang-layang seperti sutra yang dihempaskan ke langit dan tak memiliki gravitasi untuk kembali ke pelemparnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih menatap langit. Apa sekarang saatnya, ya?

"Hei, Jeon," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menoleh ke arahnya, "Hmm?"

"Kau… mau bangun kuil bersamaku?" ucap Mingyu pelan.

Suasana jadi benar-benar hening selama beberapa detik. Perlahan, Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu, dimana wajah tampan dan mata tajam itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"…kau sungguh-sungguh bilang begitu?" tanya Wonwoo, kelihatan jelas kalau ia merasa tidak yakin.

"Kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak akan bilang."

"…" Wonwoo terdiam, matanya masih menatap Mingyu, sepertinya masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi.

Mingyu mengeluh. "Demi binar berpendarmu yang menyimpan bahagia itu, Jeon Wonwoo, jawablah,"

Wonwoo menarik nafas. "…kau tahu aku tak akan menolakmu, Kim Mingyu! Akhirnya—! Akhirnya—!"

Mingyu mengangkat alis. Wonwoo kelihatan senang sekali sampai ia tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya—ia tidak pintar menangani orang yang menangis.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

Aw, Mingyu bodoh sekali.

"Jadi, tentu saja aku mau! Aku mau membangun kuil denganmu! Aku ingin bersamamu, Kim Mingyu! Selama-lamanya!" jawab Wonwoo keras-keras. Agar Mingyu dengar, agar gunung es dengar, agar langit dengar, agar aurora dengar, agar galaksi dengar.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Senyumnya muncul, dihiasi kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Ia merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, lagi-lagi bersyukur karena Wonwoo lebih kecil darinya, jadi ia bisa mengistirahatkan dahinya di bahu Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah paham bahwa tidak selamanya sesuatu akan bersama dengannya, tapi untuk kali ini, rasanya masa bodoh saja.

"Terimakasih telah menerima," bisik Mingyu. Rasanya seperti beban berkilo-kilo terangkat dari bahunya.

Dan Wonwoo yang tak hanya membalas pelukannya, tapi juga ucapannya membuat Mingyu makin tenang. "Terimakasih telah tanya begitu,"

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku sayang kau, tahu." Mingyu duduk tegak lagi, dahinya terangkat dari bahu Wonwoo. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Tentu saja, Wonwoo 'kan kopi dengan satu kubus gula milik Mingyu.

"Aku juga sayang kau, Kim Mingyu,"

Mingyu tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada raut Wonwoo yang memerah.

Lalu Mingyu mencium Wonwoo perlahan. Membiarkan galaksi berbintang itu menjadi saksi, membiarkan aurora layaknya sutra melayang itu berbisik menggoda, membiarkan gunung es itu menjadi pengamat bisu atas mereka.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Kedengaran sempurna, bukan?

* * *

 **end**

* * *

akhirnya—! akhirnya end jugaaaa!  
saya seneng banget. nggak tau napa.  
mungkin karena uts kemaren lumayan berhasil.  
mungkin karena ini udah end.  
mungkin karena ini happy ending.  
hahahay. yang pasti ini menyenangkan!  
walaupun fantasy itu benar-benar menguras otak.  
huwaw huwaw. ini panjang sekali. 4k lebih -_-

well ;)  
dedicated to :  
BSion, 17MissCarat, fallen1004, Anna-Love 17Carats, Siska Yairawati Putri, svtvisual, iniapaseh, NichanJung, Firdha858, Gigi onta, hmm, elfishynurul, peachpeach, A Y P, wonuemo, Sonewbamin,

Chan-min, DaeMinJae, Inne751, Jihyunnn, Kim991, MinoRin91, enellaiz, fierylilacxx, fvcksoo, grayesoul, jungkimyoo, nanaelfindo, thetwinstower, yehetmania, yrae, Jeonwonw, kxmhyxnx, territorialflower,

dan semua readers yang berkenan membaca~!  
[yuhu reviewnya ditunggu ;u;]  
okesip. maaf kalau ff ini sangat banyak kurangnyaa *bow*  
gamsahamnidaa ;u; *bow*


End file.
